


In Through The Out Door

by imherecauseimnotallthere98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies, Drabble, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherecauseimnotallthere98/pseuds/imherecauseimnotallthere98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble. What if Dean thought he was talking to Sam about hunting, when it was really some stranger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Through The Out Door

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. I own nothing. Title is an Led Zeppelin album

Dean paused in front of the motel door, glaring at the grey six posted on it, as if the number were the cause of all his problems.  
He hated apologizing. He did it when he knew he needed to, but he didn't like it, he didn't like admitting how wrong he had been, even if Sam was being a little pouty bitch about the whole thing. He hadn't talked to Dean since his brother snapped and yelled at him earlier that day for making a joke about him and Cas.  
It didn't help that Cas was nagging him to go say sorry, of course Cas would want him to go say sorry, the feathery little jerk wasn't offended.

 

It had been innocent enough Dean supposed. Sam had gotten two rooms at the motel, as was the new usual, but he had done his best to make it obvious to the manager exactly why they needed two rooms. Jerking a thumb in Cas and Dean's direction and insisting on a room with one king size bed, then pointing to himself and asking for a single.  
Dean had flipped. Calling his little brother all kinds of colourful names and tearing into him for implying anything about his and Cas' relationship. The angel had stood there silently through the whole thing, clearly confused as to what the big deal was.  
After that, Sam had taken off, refusing to talk to Dean, only sending him a text to let him know what room he was in.

 

So here Dean was, in front of Sam's motel room, to apologize. In hindsight, it had just been a joke, and there really was no reason for Dean to have gone off like that. He glanced around quickly before knocking on the door.

"Hey, Sam you in there?"

No answer.

"Sammy, come on man, talk to me."

Silence. Dean strained to hear anything. He could tell someone was shuffling around in there, but he still wasn't getting an answer.

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay? It's just...you know it's been weird for me, being with Cas. I'm not really used to the idea yet, and you just...I don't know, man. It just made me feel weird. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I overreacted, okay?"

Nothing. Even the shuffling had stopped, but Dean knew Sam was in there, so he continued.

"Bobby call with a few new leads. There's been some demon activity in South Carolina he said we should check out. Might have something to do with Crowley, he's been busy now that he decided he's king of Hell."

Still no response. That was definitely not like Sam.

"Sam?"

"Dean?"

Dean whipped around at the sound of Sam saying his name behind him. Sure enough, there was his moose of a brother, definitely not in the motel room.

"Sam, I thought you said you were in room six."

“If it isn't Sam in the room, then who, or what, is it?”

The younger hunter shook his head.

"I said room sixteen."

Suddenly the door to room six opened. An older man in a white tank top and grey sweats stood in the doorway, looking bewilderingly at Dean, then Sam. He finally spoke.

"Who are you two? And what in the name of God were you talking about?" he asked, looking directly at Dean. "Demons and Hell, and what was all that about some guy?"

Dean stood there for a moment, opening and closing his mouth dumbly.

"Ummm, well-"

Before he finished his sentence, the hunter spun on his heal and took off running. Sam only paused a moment, looking between the man and a rapidly disappearing Dean. It only took him a moment to start chasing after his brother, leaving a very confused old man standing in his doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first fics I ever wrote. I'm not really proud of it, but i'm too lazy to write it in to another story or go through and fix it.
> 
> PS: My Tumblr: imherecauseimnotallthere98


End file.
